Anonymous Thanking
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: A project from an American school inspires Korosensei to begin the same one with his class. Students writes anonymous letter to their friends, teachers, and crushes. #LOVE IS A VERB -DON'T OWN COVER!-
1. Before Valentine's Day

**Anyway, inspiration from a anonymous letter sent to me during school today. I believe this is either from my friend in my grade or my kouhai/friend! But this made very happy!**

 **Also Feburary my school had a love assemblely, about love~. And everyone writes a letter to someone of their friends and staff anonymously.**

 **Which leads to this story!**

* * *

 **-Feburary, 8, 2016-**

Korosensei was in a very happy mood. His face is pink with two ovals on his cheek of a darker shade of pink, his face had the expression of relief and happiness, the smile widen in sheepishness, and his signature laugh was more of a gush than normal.

Everyone of E-Class was either curious, suspicious, or annoyed. The students wasn't sure what to comment as they keep seeing their normally strange teacher being all lovey dovey.

'Is Korosensei...'

'You don't think...?'

'This is worrying.'

"CLASS~~!" The octopus greet his student, still pink on his skin, causing his student to flinch. "I like to announce a _nice event_ ~!"

Now this is getting obvious than suspicious.

"Valentine's is coming up very soon! And I found this nice event a certain school in America does every year in this month." With his Mach 20 speed, he written and drawn hearts around the word that he soon gonna explain.

"A LOVE ASSEMBLELY!"

"Hell no!" Some boys reject the idea, while girls were thinking over to have this idea continue or not. The boys brought their gun loaded with small anti-sensei pellets and shoot randomly, trying to hit their teacher.

"Hear me out!"

They slowly stop as they're begin to run out of ammo.

They waited for his explanation.

Silence filled the room.

'PHOOSH!' Korosensei's Mach 20 speed help him escape the classroom and quickly return with Irina Jelavic in his tentacle grasp.

"The damn hell octopus!?" The blonde woman screech as she trie stabbing her captor with a anti-Sensei knife, using the closeness at her advantage, but no success in doing so.

"Please let me explain!"

The E-Class students just deadpan as they watch their two out of the three teachers in the building, Irina Jelavic, the class's European English teacher that also exceeds in ten other foreign languages. The woman screeching and throws her weapon at Korosensei.

 **- AFTERWARDS-**

"This is what you have in mind?" The older woman ask skeptically. Everyone knows that the octopus is a huge shipper, but the idea is out of the water.

"Y-You can treat this as another seduction lesson!" Korosensei assured but couldn't hide his true intention in no other way he could think of.

He let out a steam of waterfall tears as he close in on the woman. She could only pity and be piss off at him for whatever attempt the octopus could make, and knowing that he's a persistent creature.

"Fine~" Irina let out a sighed as then she turn to the students and assign them in a annoyed tone. "Brats! You better be ready for this so-called love assembly." And so she sashays her hair back and walk back into the faculty lounge.

"A love assembly sounds nice." Said the short ginger-haired girl Hinano.

"I mean America maybe have a different school system different than ours." Touka claim in a cheery tone so people understands she meant the fun activities the American school do than Kunugigaoka's strict school system. "And beside, like Korosensei said, Valentine's coming soon."

"I think it'll be something fun for a change, well besides assassinating Korosensei." Kaede speaks up.

"Sounds like a win to me." Hiroto said, and everyone was honestly not surprise of his words and enthusiasm.

"Fururururur~ Good thing everyone is excited." Korosensei claim as he observe his students already in their groups, talking about what event could come to them.

'BUT NOT AS EXCITED AS I AM!' The octopus mentally cheer estastic as he secretly held his personal student data and pairing journal. A success in gaining new materials for his trashy-but-base-on-a-true-story-romance-novel!

 **-NEXT DAY-**

Irina has taken charge in second period.

On the chalkboard was written was many words that means "I love you" in different languages.

"Listen up brats." She begin her lesson on love. "In different countries, they can say I love you in different meaning and choice of words. Here in Japan, we have three ways and types to say to someone we like. Can anyone say what they are?"

Touka raise her hand.

"Alright Yada. Let's hear it." The woman smile at one of her apprentices.

" **Daisuki, Aishiteteru, and Koishiteru."**

"Nicely done." Irina said in content. "In English, America can only have one word to show affection, which is "love" and only love. True people say "like" than "love." But they back that up with action and expressions to show more than just saying that sentence."

"But using the word love does not have only one meaning. It can mean many things such as; family love, friendship, and not just for a dating relationship."

Everyone was interested in this project...but it doesn't help when the octopus is in back of the same classroom, being giddish as the color of pink, literally.

"This project I searched is called _Love is a Verb._ So your assignment is to write an anonymous letter to someone, and it's have to be written in the third person. Can use this as admiration, friendship, or whether you want confess of not."

* * *

 **I know this idea is too late. But hey, what can you do?** (•̀⌄•́)

 **This will be multi-chap...well actually similar to Austistic-Grizzly's pairing file series. Which you should check it out. *wink***

* * *

 **Glossary (Source:Pinterest):**

 **Daisuki— for your friends and the person you like. Very commonly used when confessing to someone.**

 **Aishiteru— for a more serious relationship**

 **Koishiteru— for the person you want to spend the rest of your life with**


	2. To: Rinka Hayami

**"LOVE is not what you say**

 **LOVE is what you do"**

 **— John Hagee**

* * *

For a project the student must do before Valentine's Day come. They have to write a anonymous letter to the person they love whether it romantic, family, or friends. And they it have to be written in the third person and about what they like about that person.

For example.

* * *

 **To: Rinka Hayami**

 **From: ?**

"Ho~?" Rio was surprise to find her friend and classmate Rinka Hayami staring down at an envelope in her hands. "What do you have here~?" The blonde put an elbow in her the female sniper's shoulder as she also look at the letter as well.

"That's right... We're doing this..." Rinka remember her the huge project Irina (mainly Korosensei) set up. It have to be anonymous, but she was quite nervous of knowing who it's from.

"So, you know who this _anonymous_ sender is?" Rio empathizes her word in a teasing manner to get a _Tsundere_ reactions from the sniper.

"I-I wonder..." The orange-haired nervously question.

Rinka have a good guess, but still not gonna open the letter right now. She's planning on reading it when she gets home, so none of her classmates will judge her on her reaction.

"Are you gonna open it or what?" Rio insist that Rinka do so. The blonde nudge her a little and smile wide in mischief.

"M-M-Maybe some other time!"

And went back at staring down at the letter before first period started.

When Rinka went home. Her parents greet her as normal and their daughter quickly greeted back and made a sprint to her room.

She slam the door unintentionally as she got out the letter from her bag, pounce on her bed, and open the envelope.

 **Rinka Hayami is a great girl. A great sniper to be in our class and friend who knows when her eyes is on the prize and shoots for it! She's cute, but she denies it, which makes her even more cuter. She may have that hot-and-cold attitude, but she's truly nice, which is what I truly like about her.**

 **Quite a tsundere, but cute at doing so.**

 **I could only hope that we can continue with what we currently have.**

 **-Anonymous**

Rinkais blushing mess right. Her dark red face slam down and deep into her bed. And her hand still holding the letter but crumpling one side of the paper.

'Who knew he had a good choice of words...' She thought fluster.

She read the letter again. Blushing still but this time smiling (cutely) about it.

'I wonder I should single him out for this.' Is what she thought before preparing herself for bed.

Rinka arrive to the mountain and begin walking up the trail to her classroom building of E-3. She was holding on to the letter from this _sender_ she know of. Also preparing herself to approach him and maybe tease him a little.

When she walk through the entrance to the run-down building. She heard chattering from her classroom.

The girl slide the door open a little crack for her see. And with her training and perfect vision for shooting, seeing who's in the classroom was a cinch.

The boys of Yuma, Hiroto, Nagisa, Ryunosuke, and Taiga were here and near the teacher's stand, except Korosensei isn't here yet.

"Man, I hope she likes my letter." Said the sender's voice from the other room.

"You must be happy that the senders have to be anonymous." Nagisa comment and smile awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't he? It was probably the only way he could convey." Hiroto speaks up as he gave a fist bump to—

'OKAJIMA?!' Rinka eyes widen in mixture of surprise and horror. She could only stare at the boys who were praising him and Nagisa just worried for the receiver.

"Morning Hayami!" Rio soon arrive to meet the tsundere sniper with a mischevious smile. Rinka quickly back away from the door to turn to the blonde girl.

"Have you found out who was your _anonymous sender_?" Asking in her usual teasing manner as she put a hand on her hip.

 **"Yeah, I think I have."** Rinka said in a bland voice but was lace with digust in there. Scrunching the paper a little.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hope you like the first letter! And I hope you liked the unexpected... I remember the relationship chart that Taiga Okajima likes Rinka, and which lead to making this chapter.**

 **You probably thought the sender was an OOC Ryunosuke Chiba XD**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	3. To:Ryunosuke Chiba

**Let's read and find out!**

 **P.S— I do not ship Rinka x Taiga! It was just for laughs!**

* * *

 **To: Ryunosuke Chiba**

 **From: ?**

Chiba found a white envelope on his desk.

'Oh yeah...'

He picks up the envelope and open the tab. He took out the content and began reading.

 **Ryunosuke Chiba is one out top great sniper in our assassination classroom. He look so badass knowing his shots. He pretty chill when he aims for Korosensei, though the teacher dodge them at ease. But that what makes him so badass! His hair over his eyes is what also makes badass as well along with mysterious because you can almost not know what expression he's hiding underneathe his bangs.**

 **He reminds you like one of those mysterious anime male-protagonist!**

 **But also with his hair over his eyes, does remind me of what those main character looks in most anime dating sim. But it still makes him look so cool.**

 **—Anonymous**

The dark-haired male mentally face-palmed of knowing only one person who would use such anime terms.

He look up from his letter to look for the brown coconut-haired girl talking to Kaede and Sumire. Like what the letter said, his face was (this time) unreadable as his eyes met the otaku's magenta eyes.

Yuzuki Fuwa instantly reacted with a thumb up for the male sniper and she smile wide as she wink, like those anime character that are really enthusiastic. Kaede and Hara just smile awkwardly since they probably know what their otaku wrote for her receiver.

He honestly didn't know how to face this. He just grin and held a small wave.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry if this is too short.**


	4. To: Tomohito Sugino

**This chapter have been rewritten! Sorry about the very little description about who the sender is before.**

 **Hope this help!**

* * *

 **To: Tomohito Sugino**

 **From:?**

"A-A-A letter...!" Tomohito held the envelope that the color of a pale blue in his shaken hands. "Please let it be from Kanzaki...!"

His was too focus of finding out who was his sender, he mercilessly torn the envelope to quickly unfold the letter.

 **Tomohito Sugino is a great friend to have in your life. He always know when to change the mood to a cheery one. Knows when to motivate you and knows when to cheer your mood up. He has a way to join in on our assassination group and plays a great role in our plans...though Korosensei have that Mach 20 speed otherwise.**

 **Sugino have a way to be creative with his mixture of his crazy baseball skills and asassasination. His baseball skill is amazing enough to be play in the national.**

 **You should be very glad to have him as a great friend and to be in the same class as him!**

 **-Anonymous**

"I-I-It must be from Kanzaki!" The baseball geek claim in amazement to receive a letter from his crush. He couldn't bottle up his happiness. He ran out the back of the classroom to a tree, stood beside it.

And began slamming his shoulder (sometimes clash his head) against the stump part of the tree.

"YES!" Saying that everytime his shoulder bash against the stump... Which is quite a lot.

A few people watch from the window. Awkward smiles and worry thoughts swarm in the watchers' thoughts.

"Does he even know that Kanzaki is sick today?" Hinata ask warily.

"She didn't write at all yesterday either." Kaede spoke in worrisome.

Nagisa can only sigh in guilt, for it was the blunette himself who was his best friend's anonymous sender, not Tomohito's crush.

'Sorry Sugino... Though, even if Kanzaki actually did sent that letter... It would probably be a letter of obligation.' The blunette thought as he made his way outside from the back door.

Making sure his best friend of the Kunugiagoka's ex-baseball club player isn't getting a head concussion.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hope you guys like it!**


	5. To: Yukiko Kanzaki

**Thanks for reading as always! And thanks for giving your time to drop a review!**

* * *

 **To: Yukiko Kanzaki**

 **From: ?**

Kanzaki was honestly surprise of all the letters pile onto to her desk. Some envelope were simply white, while other were pale colors of blue and gray.

The surprise look also took place on the elegant girl's friends. Kaede and Manami.

"Can't say I'm surprise about about this." Yukiko's shortest friend Kaede observe the pile of envelopes. "And I feel like some letters are from the girls as well." She smile widely to the black-haired girl, hinting her envelope is in that pile as well. Having her card be a thank you card.

"A-are you gonna read all of this when you get home?" The mini scientist ask astound of the number she's guessing of letters are in the pile. She guessed 19 in total.

"I think I might have to." Kanzaki smile politely as always. "But how am I gonna get all of them into my bag?"

"Um...Kanzaki..."

"Hm?" The tall girl acknowledge Okuda's notice.

"There's this envelope that's red." The spec-wearing girl grab the red from under the pile...which fell completely off her desk.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" She quickly put the red envelope back to the elegant girl's desk and crouch down to pick up all the other envelope. Soon Kaede giggle at her friend's clumsiness before helping.

Kanzaki giggle softly as well. Then she looks at the envelope that stands out the most than the others.

'I wonder who wrote this for me and made it stand out...' She pick it up and remove the cover to read the letter.

 **Yukiko Kanzaki is a nice girl to have around. She's elegant and is able to make you feel relieved when she's around you. The girl has a lot of admirers for her pleasant personality and the kindness she gives to other. Her personality maybe her first blade, but her second and hidden blade is what makes you very intrigue.**

 **Which is her gaming skills. It's her forte and she makes a _killing_ out of it. If you like gaming and competition, try challenging her and see if you can win.**

 **~Anonymous**

The receiver for this letter Was giggling and smirk as she thinking of accepting this anonymous person's challenge.

"We got them all!" Okuda praise for her and Kaede's effort and able to collect them all in their respective arms without the other letters slipping. "Again, sorry."

"So what did the letter say?" Kaede ask in a teasing manner, thinking it's a certain boy who have a major crush on Kanzaki.

"Apparently I receive what seem to be from a challenger." She replies with her expression calm but her voice sounds determine.

She looks around the room looking for a certain red-haired boy, who she knows he's also a fellow gamer as her. And found the prankster hanging out with Nagisa and Tomohito at his own desk in the back of the classroom.

Her eyes shine in motivation and bloodlust to defeat her opponents in gaming.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I found this cute fan art of Karma and Yukiko playing against each other in arcade gaming...Karma lost lol. So that's what inspire me in making the letter for the kind and elegant Yukiko!**

 **It's somewhere on Tumblr. If I can find that drawing again.**


	6. To: Hiroto Maehara

**Maybe this is the second letter that is from a person who's crushing on the receiver!**

 **Lol who's knows.**

* * *

 **To: Hiroto Maehara**

 **From: Hinata Okano (Still anonymous)**

'You...Y-You can do it...!' Hinata mentally rooting herself. 'Goddamit it's freaking anonymous for crying out loud!'

She came to the run down building very early just so she can drop off her letter on her crush's desk. As long he acknowledged her feelings, she would be okay with it.

She quickly speed walk to the womanizer's desk and slam her letter down on his desk and quickly left.

Class began and Hiroto found an item on top of his desk.

"Hey my first anonymous letter!" Hiroto claim excitedly. "I almost forgot about this and thinking the letter is from one of the girls from the main building!" He chuckles at his temporary memory loss.

He begins reading and the gymnastic girl observe his move and staring at his face to see a reaction.

 **Hiroto Maehara is a nice guy once you get to know him. You might think all he's care about is just sweeping girls off their feet, but he does take care of relationships very well. Both dating and friendships.**

 **He always had a way with words that makes people swoon and he can easily sweep them off their feet. But also you can't but like that Hiroto. He may be a womanizing scumbag, but I think he earned that title for making women feel special whether they feel insecure or awkward.**

 **Now if only he wasn't so freaking dense and at least acknowledge that's person true feelings since this person been by his side all this time, everyday in the same class as him.**

"Woah..." It was the only way the blonde boy could respond after reading what seem to be a short letter but felt like it could punch him in the stomach right now. "All this time..."

'The person who had been my side this whole time...'

Hinata gulped when she seen him so surprise about her letter.

Hiroto look up to find who he thinks that person was his secret sender.

 **"Have you always swung that way, Isogai?!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?" The boy turn to his childhood friend with a strange reaction at the question. Sighing in disappointment for whatever assumption his childhood friend is thinking.

This is the first time the poverty boy is hearing this, but they both know very well they don't _swing_ _that way._

Hinata mentally gasp at the stupid blonde for his stupidity. And she almost wants to tear up for (somehow) getting crushed by her crush.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yay a shipping chapter! It's maybe in the wrong direction, but that's okay!**


	7. To: Hinata Okano

**AMAZING APE! Somewhat sequel to the previous chapter!**

* * *

 **To: Hinata Okano**

 **From: ?**

'Goddamit Maehara!' The short-hair brunette is outside in the forest, swinging off branches and working on her leg combat skills. Practicing her fast knife skills on her feet, making scratches on the bark of the trees as she moves from one to another.

'You're so dense! You idiot! You fucking playboy!'

'Why the fucking hell did—'

 **"DID I EVEN LIKE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"**

She must be so piss about to make a tree she kicked tremble with the one foot that didn't have the anti-sensei knife attachment.

"A-Ah!" A high pitch shriek can heard by the kicking girl.

The owner of that voice is hanging on a branch thick enough to not break on the person's grasp.

"K-Kurahashi! Sorry about that!" Hinata hurried and help the ginger-haired girl up. And they sat next to each other on the branch Hinano was clinging to earlier.

"It's alright. You were upset, so it's understandable."

"I wasn't there of what happened, but I can guess it have to do with Maehara."

"Damn idiot thinks it was Isogai who sent him the letter..." The gymnastic girl sigh in depress about her attempt of having her feelings to be notice.

"Well... I don't know how to cheer you up," Hinano search through something in her blazer's pocket. "But I think this person can relate to you a lot."

"Huh?"

In front of her was a letter with the color of a dandelion yellow as a cover.

"The sender wanted me to give this to you since I wanted to explore the forest anyway." She explain of why she possessed a letter and claim that's she not Hinata's anonymous sender.

"I give you some space if you want to read it alone. It's for you after all." The nature girl smile before letting herself fall off the tree. Landed on her feet perfectly without harm as she walks away.

"I-I'll see you next period!" Hinata shouts out as a way of thanking one of her female classmates.

She open her letter and realize the writing was a little sloppy near the end.

 **Hinata Okano is one of most altheltic assassin in our classroom. She's the first assassin student to use her feet as a weapon, which led to many combat move the least of the students could think of. She quick on her feet and can come up with many unexpected killer moves.**

 **This sender can relate to you with a thing we have called "Unrequited Love," but we need to stick together in helping one another in both love and assassination!**

"Unrequited love..." The girl read aloud in an irritated tone in her voice. Thinking someone's is prying in on her personal problem. But she stop when she reread the letter.

"It must be..." Hinata quickly jumps off the branch and sprinted back to the classroom.

When she enter in the room. Everyone's is in their own group of friends talking about daily life.

She search for the sender but her eyes landed on Hiroto and Yuma.

The blonde let out a air of relief, knowing his childhood isn't gay and doesn't have to hurt him when he have to reject Yuma's (never gonna happen) confession. And Yuma sighed in irritation for hearing this nonsense, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then her brown eyes move onto to see Tomohito. He was playing a small catch to himself with his baseball with anti-sensei pellets inside and out.

When he felt someone's staring at him.

He turn to meet eyes with Hinata's.

He smile wide and in a shy manner when he hide his ball behind his back with one hand, and use his other on to scratch the back of his head.

In a way he's saying:

"Another fail isn't so bad! Just get up and try again!"

She couldn't help but laugh as she smile wide like an idiot. As a sign of graditude for her fellow altheltic friend.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **How did I do? I honestly was gonna have the sender to be Justice Kimura and written a completely different letter, but this writing about have a relatable "Unrequited Love" led to Tomohito. Which I thought it actually suit this chapter very nicely.**


	8. To: Yuma Isogai

***Writing something that was suppose to be for Valentine's Day (or the full month of Febuarary and then you have next week is St. Patrick Day.***

* * *

 **To: Yuma Isogai**  


 **From: ?**

"Why the hell did you think I would write a letter like that to you?" The dark-brunette with antennas on top of his head asked in irritation. "And besides, it doesn't even look like my handwriting at all!"

"Sorry for shootng the gun first." Maehara laugh awkwardly. "At least you don't have to worry about your feelings getting hurt if you ever confess to me." The blonde can be very ignorant sometimes...

"Whatever," The class rep gave up move on to do something else. "I'm just gonna head back to my desk and study."

When he came to his desk and pull out his chair. He notice a simple light green envelope place perfectly center on his seat.

"I wonder who wrote this..." His mood darken a little, hoping it's from Hiroto before clearing up the misunderstanding earlier.

When he opened it. He was relieved, for the handwriting is different than the womanizier's own.

 **Yuma Isogai is one our ikemen in our class, and our class rep next to Megu Kataoka, our female class rep! Unlike our class's other ikemen Hiroto Maehara, he is well-manner. But when those two are together, they're the ikemen combo!**

 **He one of the brightest classmate and he could of stay in the main building if it weren't for Kunugigaoka's school rules. He's a good guy who only broke one rule, but for good reasons. But you'll be very glad that our President Poverty is in the same class as you.**

 **He's also very funny, not because he's poor, but he somehow make its look good and can reel in the big prize from such small payment. (This sender knows you big reel in the lots of goldfishes and the bread cart) He makes poor look good, and that's why he deserve the nickname President Poverty!**

This brought a smile to his face as the memory of the battle against A Class and their four foreign added opponents.

He folded the letter into three and insert it into his blazer pocket.

"What you got there?" A certain blonde girl approach the poverty president with a sly smile. "Ho~ I wonder who's that from~?"

Yuma look into her blue eyes and smile. He figured it out just by her action and the teasing that was written in the letter. Also her voice making the words a little longer than its actual syllable gave that away too.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Writing in Rio's POV was tough... I hope I did a great job... I should added in the mention of his antennas hair feature in the letter somewhere...oh well.**


	9. To: Megu Kataoka

**Abother confession perhaps?**

 ***Korosensei in the background/Behind-the story***

 **Yuhuhuhuhu~**

* * *

 **To: Megu Kataoka**

 **From: ?**

"Would you look at that!" Toka claim in excitement! Irina's apprentice turn to her good friend Megu who was holding the letter with a maroon color envelope. Then she tease the pale brunette with a playful nudge. "I wonder who's that from."

"Cut it out Yada!" Female class rep exclaim. "Don't get your hopes high. It's gonna be a platonic letter. Everyone here so far have one and it's from someone they don't really talk to." pointing out the different pairs of friends.

For instance. Tomohito and Hinata talking and motivating each other about crushes and confessions. Rinka, Ryunosuke, and Yuzuki chatting- mainly two girls laughing of the the boy's exact appearance resemble of a protagonist for a anime dating sim. And Nagisa happily talking to Kanzaki and Kaede.

"Well are you gonna open it?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Why not now? I'm not gonna judge." Toka smile in a teasing manner.

"Later." Megu answer.

When she came home. She walk into her room and sat at her own work table and opened the envelope.

 **Megu Kataoka is the most intelligent and caring person you would ever meet. She have her own sense of strong will that you can't help but respect that part of her. But the part of her that is the best is her caring supporting side. Megu help people get together and help with one another and get others to help other within her group, no wonder she earn the place of female class representative next to Isogai's partnership. But she doesn't mind playing the supporting role in various assassination plans.** **She's just so amazing in her own way that contribute with the class and her friends.**

 **In assassination. She leads, supports, and kills! Making herself a formable ally and great leader in the female group of other assassins.**

 **The girl got knowledge, strength, sense of responsibility, courage, confident, and leadership! And she have the charisma and looks to compete with Yuma Isogai (mostly appearance and appeals) and Hiroto Maehara for the title "Ikemen."**

 **But from a female perspective she's called "IkeMegu."**

 **Megu is the whole package in both assassination and being great friends. You be glad to fall for someone great and beautiful as her!**

 **-Anonymous**

Megu giggle as she folded the letter back into the envelope.

When she came back to school. She approach her mysterious sender, which might have a good guess of who it is.

"Kayano!" The female class rep greeted the green-haired girl with a calm smile. "Thanks for being my friend." She said sincerely as she bow a little in gradtitude.

"R-really?!" Kaede ask in surprise as she her heart beat fast of the sudden gratitude and honor she's receiving from the ikemen girl. "I feel so honor for how much I have respect for your hardwork!"

"So you are my anonymous sender!" Megu claim as she took out the envelope and stretch it out to the short girl.

"...eh? No I'm not..."

The two poor girl were so lost about this current situation.

One girl with dark brown hair in a high ponytail using a scrunchy then walk into the classroom. Watching the scene of Megu and Kaede unfold in comedic confusion as she sighed in little sadness. And then her eyes landed on her envelope that have the color of maroon.

'There's always next time to try again.' Touka thought as she soon joins in the conversation, but doesn't reveal herself as Megu's sender

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Keeping that relationship chart real! Anyway... I'm a little scatter-brain right now. I found a blog on Tumblr that it goes by Ansatsu Database.**

 **The blog have almost all the characters data and can be good reference from the their translation of the official roll call book and fan book.**


	10. To: Justice Kimura

**I. AM. A. HORRIBLE. HUMAN. BEING.**

 **I really want the sender to be Yuzuki Fuwa, but I already (proudly) used her for Ryunosuke Chiba! I'm going to get through everyone being senders before anything else!**

 **Do I regret it? Ehhhhh, 50-50.**

 **Are my reader gonna realize what I done? ABSOLUTELY.**

 **Will they face-palm? ...review, please ^_^**

* * *

 **To: Justice Kimura**

 **From: ?**

"What the hell?!" Justice exclaim in horror! "IS THIS A FREAKIN' JOKE?!"

"What is it?!" Sosuke ran over to his friend to see what the damage was.

"LOOK AT THIS!"

 **Masayoshi Kimura is one our quickest assassin in our group of guys. Quick on his feet and quick to kill! Is very well-balance and really cool to hang out. A nice guy to befriend with.**

 **He always help carry the execution, though Korosensei can easily avoid us. But we improve a lot with the help of him for having the best altheltic skills. His speed rival with Hinata Okano who the fastest in the female group. Together they are the speeding duo. And they get along very well that makes it a fun competition for them.**

 **Be glad to have be apart of your friend and classmate.**

 **-Anonymous**

"Okay." The artist was a little lost about this. "So a anonymous person send you a kind letter. What's the big deal?"

"There's more to it..." Justice groans. "Check the bottom. There's an arrow..."

Sousuke did what his dark green-haired said and there were some words at the bottom.

Turn this paper around and read the words as if it's a song.

"Hm?"

 **Gotta go fast**

 **gotta go fast**

 **Gotta go faster(x5)**

 **Movin' at the speed of sound**

 **The quickest assassin around**

 **Got ourselves a situation, (Korosensei) stuck in our school's location**

 **Without any explaination,**

 **No time for relaxation!**

 **Don't,** **Don't,** **Don't,** **Don't,** **Don't blink! Don't think!**

 **He just Go go go! G-g-g-g-go go!**

 **(N-n-n-n-na-na!(x2))**

 **JUSTICE! He's on the run**

 **JUSTICE! He's the fastest one!**

 **JUSTICE! He comin' next**

 **So watch out... For Justice man!**

 **Gotta go fast (JUSTICE), gotta go fast (JUSTICE)**

 **Gotta go faster(x5)**

 **Go go go go go go go!**

 **Just...(Justice) tice... (Justice) Man!**

 **Gotta go faster**

 **Gotta go fast!**

 **Gotta go faster faster faster faster faster!**

 **JUSTICE MAN!**

"PPFFFT!Hahaha! Oh man this is great!" Sousuke is running out of air for laughing his ass off. "Whoever wrote this, is a genius!" And he continue on laughing.

"I haven't heard the theme song, let alone the watch the show ever since I was in elementary school."

"Gotta hand it to this sender, it's pretty accurate."

Justice was blushing pretty badly. As if his facial expression isn't good at hiding something. When the Sousuke flamed down and notice the huge blush on his speeding friend's face. His eyes widen to what he never knew about.

"Wait wait..." The artist soon straighten and calm down. "Don't tell me...this what inspired you to be the **fastest**?!"

"Is this Fuwa's doing?!" Justice was pissed of his guess, not answering the question. "I'm gonna go find her..." He said in dark determination and he left the classroom to the back field in searching for the otaku.

After a couple of minutes of silence. Sousuke smile and called out his helper in the letter.

"Thanks Fuwa for the idea!" He greeted her as she open the door and enter into the classroom.

"It's was no big deal, but I never knew a theme song for little kids was Kimura's past inspiration. But nonetheless, good thing he didn't figure out it was you. Justice's _anonymous sender~_."

Victory was their's as the two Shounen Jump fans fist bump each other in success.

"Good on acting Bean Pole Artist." Fuwa commented.

* * *

 **This is what happen when I revisit my childhood from time to time.**

 **(C) I do not own the Sonic X English theme song, but I do own the parody lyrics!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**


	11. To: Touka Yada

**Well this chapter was fun...**

* * *

 **To: Touka Yada**

"Hey~!" Touka spotted a envelope with the color of periwinkle. "My first letter!" She claim happily and curious of who was her sender without even opening the tab.

She hum herself a happy tune as she began opening the paper.

 **Touka Yada is one of the cheerful and great girl to be friends with! She got the charisma of a mature and adult-like personality you admire a lot! With the help of Bitch-sensei, she's gonna grow into a beautiful woman with the perfect skills in infiltration and negotiating. This girl got it all figure out in the future!**

'How sweet!'

 **She's one of Bitch-sensei's best apprentices and knows she'll nurture the lessons and technique she is learning from the woman. Funny, she's actually a nicer version of Bitch-sensei. They're completely different in appearance and personality, but they do have only one thing they do have in common...sadly...**

 **She always there to comfort you and cheer you up whenever you're feeling down. She like the E Class's big sister...in both ways...** **But nonetheless she another big part of our E Class family!**

 **Touka is beautiful and nice like all our other girls and she also a great actor as well when she help us other girls out of tight spot back in Okinawa. Who have the feminine skills you admire and have the sizes you can't help... Stare at... (Bleggh)**

"...okay..." Was all the receiver could say as she have a confuse expression...

'This could be Okajima...' She thought bitterly and pray that it wasn't him. Then she reread the last part of her letter.

The sentence made it sound the sender resent her sizes...sizes...resent...

The big-breast girl mentally face-palm in realization. And search for a certain twin-pigtails girl.

Finding her eating some sweets at her desk. Touka sneak from behind to show surprise her graditude.

"Kayano~! You shouldn't have!" She cheerfully shout out as she hug her from behind...and cushioning the back of the green-haired's head with her chest, purposely annoying her.

"S-so you notice..." Was all Kaede could say as she felt the brunette's annoyance. Sweat dropping and was a little irritated for what was behind her receiver's motive.

"Hm?" Touka hum in a calm irritated tone.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

 **Yeah another really short chapter... I relate to Kayano about her grudge against bigger boobs (lol). But I honestly like to be flat-chest myself, it cause less trouble in life.**


	12. To: Rio Nakamura

**This was my plan before animeisheart requested it in the review. I only switch the roles for those two, but I hope I did justice in writing them for her and everyone else who's is reading as well!**

* * *

 **To: Rio Nakamura**

 **From: ?**

"Well," The blonde girl felt like being in a teasing mood. "Look like I got a secret admirer~!" She claim happily to herself. In her hand was a envelope that have the color of light hydrangea.

When she unfolded the paper from the envelope. It show the sender was deep in thought for there's a lot of dots on the corner of the paper. Showing this sender thinking hard on his/her words to show graditude to the blonde.

 **Rio Nakamura is a bright, nice, and beautiful girl to come across in you life. She might think she only approach to tease you, but that just means she want to befriend you and wanna have fun spending time with you and get to know yo.**

 **She very smart when comes to the subject English, so smart she was able to beat Seo Tomoya, one of the five virtuoso and Asano Gakushū. Though it was by the thinness of a thread, that's still amazing. Rio could go oversea to America if she wanted to due to her expertis in their language. But if she does in the future, you can't help but miss her.**

 **She very energetic when it comes to partnering up with Karma Akabane in..harras— playing with Nagisa Shiota.**

 **Rio also have something that few don't have but wish to have: Confudent.**

 **Everthing she does is fun, crazy, and admiral. Everything you should be glad to have around in your life and having Rio Nakamura as you friend and classmate.**

'There's a few grammar errors...' The blonde girl pointed out as she study the letter thoroughly. 'I never seen anything so—' her train of thoughts stop when she figure out who this anonymous person was.

Rio look up from her letter and scan the room with her eyes to find her sender talking to her friend and trickster partner.

She hurriedly skip to the two, a smile of happiness and eyes shining in mischief as the blonde closes in on—

"Okuda-chan! You shouldn't have!" Rio claim happily as she wraps her arms around the poison creator from behind.

"Y-Y-You like it?" Manami stutter for being surprisingly hugged in general and not being sure (but did it anyway) about revealing who the senders are to their receivers.

"Of course! I think you've been improving on your language skills~." Rio playfully pokes the chemist's cheek, getting a cute squeak out her friend. "Also what you wrote about me is on point, my friend!" Smiling cheekily as she continue with her current action.

"I wonder who's teaching you? Hmm~."

Karma just deadpan at her as he continue watching the two girl smiling at each other of the receiver and Rio's anonymous sender.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you guys like it! Remember! Share kindness to your friends and family and your special someone~!**

 **#Love is a Verb!**


	13. To: Sousuke Sugaya

**I think we're halfway through with everyone~! Woo hoo!**

 ***Check the pairing file story and the order it's in***

 **...maybe...not...**

 **MORE WORK AND COMBINATION IN STORE!**

* * *

 **To: Sousuke Sugaya**

 **From: ?**

"What this?" The artist asked as he saw a kiwi green envelope slip out his sketchbook when he got it out of his school bag. "When did— how did— who—?"

He pick it up and was staring at the envelope in his hand. Confused and remembrance came to him that the project is still going on.

'I'll read it some other time..." He said as he was doing so and grabbing out his pencil bag and—

"Man, I forgot to grab a ruler with today."

He was gonna do a simple drawing and working on camera angle similar to a manga style panel. Then a random idea came his creative mind as he fished out the letter again and stare at it a second time.

He smirk as thinking it could work.

'Alright, this seem like a good idea.'

"Morning Sugaya!" Kouki Mimura, the film maker and other creative student greets his friend.

"Morning."

The orange head notice that the artist was improvising on his equipment, mainly his replace use of the envelope as his ruler.

"Forgot your ruler, again?"

"Yep, but thankfully this envelope have the thickness to be a good and convient replacement. Whoever sent this to me, this made my day."

Just then, the words just made Kouki's day.

He grin widely at the the gray-haired man, who is too focus on the drawing, for he was able to make his fellow creative friend happy. Even though the receiver didn't open the orange-haired b

"Good for him!" He claim enthusiastically that the artist didn't pay attention to the film maker's words.

When Sousuke got home. He opened the letter and began reading.

 **Sousuke Sugaya is an amazing artist who creativity never runs out. He have a way with camouflage for our assassination. Always cool to hang out and always there to help and add creativity in your work! Alway have that artistic point of view that masters all the element of art, that it takes a creative person to know another.**

 **His art is amazing, that it makes you want to ask him to create a henna tattoo for you on your skin! Seriously he have crazy amazing art skills.**

 **He's laid-back and a really nice guy to hang out at art exhibits.**

"Thank Kouki." Sousuke said and text him when he needs help in painting some background for his friends next film.

 **To: Kouki Mimura**

 **Subject: Thanks**

 **Thanks for the letter! That was really cool of you.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **How did you get in my sketchbook?**

 **-Sousuke**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Goddamit. Another short chapter! Anonymous usually are short and all, but for this fan fic. Writing them in different students POV and racking my memories in mentioning their spotlight from the official series. Not to mention sticking to the relationship chart!**

 **It's basically the main thing in my series: THE LETTERS! And I should be making them longer, but not like freakin' three pages, but youknowwhatimean!**

 **maybe I'm just paranoid...**

 **Please review your thoughts on my anonymous letters for this series please.**


	14. To: Sumire Hara

**Happy Easter EVERYONE! I went to Sakura Con yesterday on Saturday. It was so much fun! I got a lot of Mii in my plaza on my 3DS, bought a lot of snacks, met a Funimation voice actors, along meeting a lot of cool cosplayers!**

* * *

 **To: Sumire Hara**

 **From: ?**

"How sweet!" Sumire found her letter in a magenta envelope. And she was really excited about receiving a letter from her classmate.

 **Sumire Hara is a kind and generous girl. She nice, caring, and is like the mother most of us would like to have. Since we're E Class, our parents would turn away from us and would see disappointment in us. But not her, she even comfort us with honest words.**

 **She's bright and welcoming like the sun, but not everyone would greet its brightness instantly at first. But soon will find comfort of it, and enjoy the sun's presence. But she also have a fire along with that for whoever sets her, her victims will soon be burn...**

The round girl sweat-drop when she remember about Ryouma saying something about her weight...she can't help knowing this metaphor was true...

 **She's a mother that is a expertise in Home Ec. And supports everyone and comforts them as well. She have that mother figure (language figuratively) and smile in supports whenever we fail a assassination plan.**

 **You'd be glad that there's someone out there who will be there and welcome you to be a part of her family.**

 **Our (Kunugigaoka) E Class Mother.**

 **~Anonymous**

Sumire was so touch about she was tearing up a little.

Kaede came to see what was the problem and also read Sumire's letter. "Are tearing up because of this?" She tease about jokingly.

"How _motherly_ of me, right?"

"At least someone written you a letter in appreciation for your hard work."

Another girl in class was watching the scene at a distance of the two girls smiling. The dark girl smile knowing someone appreciates her writing style and the little humor in her letter.

"Glad to know you like my letter." Kirara Hazama smile pleasantly to the class's mother than her usual smirk or dark haunting smile.

"Thank you Hara."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I try to be poetic (metaphoric?) for Kirara's POV. Since she's a literature girl, but with dark humor.**

 **Also, I can picture them being best friends with totally different personalities. That's what inspire me for this chapter.**

 **Again, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


	15. To: Takuya Muramatsu

**Two updates! What up~!**

* * *

To: Takuya Muramatsu

From: ?

"The hell... Oh..." Takuya opened up the envelope and just read it with bored eyes.

 **Takuya Muramatsu is a really good cook. If only his father could change the recipe his old man could allow that... Because his ramen taste like shit at the moment.**

"The damn hell, Itona?! At least I'm feeding you instead leaving you starved!" He stopped reading in the middle of the paragraph. And the blonde cook yells in complaints when he fully knows where his friend was and glare at him.

"What?" The platinum-haired boy was at a lost. Then he found the letter in his hand, he got the picture. "As must I want to admit it," He told his two truths; The ramen right now does taste like shit, and: "But I didn't write that letter to you."

"Oh yeah?" Takuya ask sarcastically in a mad tone. "Who did you wrote yours to?"

Itona was gonna be witty, but the blood risen to his face beat him to it. He turn away and continue messing with his phone.

"Tch."

 **But that will all change once he could either:**

 **A.) Kill the octopus, grab the prize money, and he could buy better ingredients**

 **B.) Or wait til he's older and be able to take over his father's ramen shop.**

 **C.) One-up his man in cooking**

 **Anyway, his skills is on par with Sumire Hara. So at least his skills makes up the flaws of the food. He's a good friends who is a troublemaking students just like the rest of us (not counting Karma) but was able to stick through the year. Once he sharpen his blade, he'll make an impact in the cooking world and his restaraunt will be well-known.**

"Ah whatever." The receiver close his letter and cram it into his bag. But he smile a little knowing someone out there knows that Takuya Muramatsu will make a difference in the cooking world someday.

And the sender is closer to the blonde shaggy-haired boy than the receiver thinks. So close as if this person is a ringleader in the _Teraseka Group._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **FOOD IS MY BAE AND FRIEND! Food knows your tastes, stay close to you, it makes you smile.**

 **Anyway, I watch the episode of Ryouma helping Itona (S2 Ep3). And the relationship profile on Ryouma said he's the leader. So inspiration came to me like that.**


	16. To: Yuzuki Fuwa

**After all of Yuzuki's help and send letters! Now it's her turn! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!**

 **...**

 **DAMMIT I ALREADY USED SOUSUKE! They're like the BROTP I should of written! I will get back to them**

* * *

 **To: Yuzuki Fuwa**

 **From: ?**

Yuzuki gasp at an item that was place on her desk. Since she read a lot of shoujo manga, her head instantly came to thinking it's:

"A love letter?!" She shouts out in surprise with one hand close to her mouth like a typical shoujo girl. "Who would leave something likes this for me?"

"It's probably a obligation letter, kinda like giving those kind of chocolate to people." Rinka said, shattering the otaku's dreams.

"I know that," Yuzuki pouted and talk back at the female sniper. "You didn't have to bring back reality like that. It's still nice that someone wrote something for me at least."

The envelope was in the color of pale yellow. Similar shades a yellow rose that represents friendship.

"Well I'm still gonna read it."

"Alright then, let me know how the letter turns out." And Rinka left to chat with Chiba and see if the sniper duo could go shooting practice.

"Let see if you ruin that..."

Yuzuki begins to carefully rip open the tab and pull out the letter.

 **Yuzuki Fuwa is an energetic girl with great taste in anime. She watch so many anime series, specifically the mystery genre. She could become a great crime investigator and solves many mysteries like Neuro Mogami and Yako Katsuragi from the great series _"Neuro Nogami: the Supernatural Detective!"_ She could also be a great editor in the manga industry for knowing what could make many manga series stand out among the rest of the others!**

 **It's amazing what you could learn from so many various anime and manga, that our class's otaku just prove it! She even got a huge clue when Korosensei was frame of the underwear stealing incident, with the help from a certain classmate.**

 **You should be glad to be friends with someone who could make great recommendations of various series to you! And maybe you could learn more if you watch various anime and read manga as well. She also the best otaku buddy you could make!**

 **-Anonymous**

"I will seriously run up to whoever is Anonymous and hug the life out them!" Yuzuki respond to the letter. Then she stuff the letter into her bag and pulled out (obviously typical) a shoujo manga.

"I would like to see you try!" Said a automatic voice with a teasing side on the girl's motherboard.

When the otaku look up from her book and turn to the giant monitor box, her eyes glimmer in amazement as if her senpai have actually notice her.

"Ritsu!" The receiver cried out as she attempt to fully wrap her arms around the front of the giant box. Yuzuki could reach her hands on the flat sides.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH AND YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Ritsu just happily smile as she just spread her arms out that her hands aren't shown on screen, giving her receiver that long distance internet hug.

* * *

 **Autrhor's note :**

 **Annnnnnd the otaku's letter is done! I'm honestly happy to finally get to Yuzuki's letter!**


	17. To: Kouki Mimura

**Kouki doesn't seem to have must info on Wikipedia. Also I recounted the number of students that E Class have right now.**

 **28 students, so that a even amount for combination and I'm already past the halfway point.**

 **BTW: I finally found the fan art I was talking about on chapter 5! This website doesn't allow the exact link.**

 **Link:** post/133381888275/log

 **Long ver: Tumblr — Search — Kaonamari— scroll down on her blog til you find the picture of Kanzaki and Karma**

* * *

 **To: Kouki Mimura  
**

 **From: ?**

"Here." Justice thrust the envelope to his film maker friend.

"Wait? No anonymous sender?" Kouki was at a lost. Being anonymous is part of the project isn't it?

"Who's says I'm your your sender?" The speedy friend replies confused. "Do you want me to spoil it for you?"

"I can probably figure it out."

"Suit yourself."

Kouki already made a guess that the letter is from his artistic friend Sousuke since Justice already said he didn't write the letter.

"That was nice of him." The film maker said before he began reading opening and began reading the letter.

 **Kouki Mimura is one our class's most student artistic media student. His vision is 20/20 and thanks to his plainness attire, he could easily camoflauge into the crowd and be a successful hidden assassin.**

 **But what matter is talents and not the mask. He is successful when it come to assassination and everyday filming. He was able to create a full hour embarrassing documentary of our teacher, including narration, camera angles, and editing. Every requirements to make a well-made movie.**

 **And add in have a nice personality and a great guy to chat with about everyday life. And he could also lend you some DVDs and make movie recommendation.**

 **Hopes that he makes an impact on the film media world as a well-known director throughout Japan and throughout the world.**

 **-Anonymous**

"That nice of whoever this person is." The mushroom head said as he put the letter back into the envelope.

"This guy was nice enough to bring up your specialty." Justice comments on the letter as well.

Meanwhile he's doing that. Two guys who are childhood friends are talking as they look at the middle school film maker.

"I didn't expect you write a letter to him." Hiroto told his opinion to Yuuma.

"Why not?"

"I expected that you would send something to someone you like or one of your friends, like your _co-homeroom representative Kataoka_." The blonde last words were playful.

"I truly respect and admire his film editing skills. You gotta hand it to him, he's gonna be a good director."

"Can't say no to that."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 ***Slides in the comment of Kouki who still have Korosensei's embarrassing documentary***

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. To: Ryouma Teraseka

**The ringleader's turn!**

* * *

 **To: Ryouma Teraseka**

 **From: ?**

"Would you look at that..."

 **Ryouma Teraseka is one our class's dummest E Class student.**

First sentence and a tick was already popping on in and out on his head.

 **He is what he is, a giant ape.**

Another vein poppin'

 **But he's actually a good leader. He knows how to say his words almost like how Korosensei would say. He's straight forward and doesn't hestitate to say what's on his mind.**

 **He's arrogant, but shows strength. Uses bronze more than brains, but support others. Dumb, but straightforward.**

 **All those words describe who Ryouma Teraseka is. A good leader, classmate, and friend.**

 **-Anonymous**

"Whatever~." Was all the receiver could reply before crumpling the paper and putting the letter back into his pocket. But a small grin was held up on his face.

Takuya Muramatsu just snicker for it seem the blonde's friend let his sly comment "A giant ape" slide.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Dammmmn girl, damn~**

 **back at it with the short fan fics~**

 ***applause to anyone who just got the reference***


	19. To: Kirara Hazama

**Nyctophilia**

 **1.) Love of darkness or night**

 **2.) Finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness**

 **:Kirara Hazama**

* * *

 **To: Kirara Hazama**  


 **From: ?**

"Well, would you look at this~" Kirara find a black envelope place on her desk, and darkest shade made it look like her desk have a rectangle hole. " A letter with a cover in the darkest shade that is dark as my soul..."

 **Kirara Hazama is the most respectable girl in our class. Her name may mean something in related to a princess, though she doesn't exactly look the name. But once you know why, you can understand and looks doesn't matter in the first place once you get to know her better.**

 **She's practically darkness itself and knows her taste in books. She have a way with words that could leave mental scars and could bring out many emotions to many readers. And her version of the story " _The Tale of Momotaro_ " just prove it that she have the skills to leave many mental scars.**

 **Scary but admirable...**

 **-Anonymous**

"How admirable." And soon she begin laughing quietly to herself, with dark clouds and purple auras surrounding her as the darkness cover her expression.

Ryuunosuke on the hand smile knowing there was some light , Kirara's smile shining in her darkness.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Dem short chapters.**

 **Thanks supereva 01-02 for the idea! **


	20. To: Hinano Kurahashi

**We're actually almost there! Just a few more to go! And YES teachers are taking part in this project! Sadly there's only three, which is a uneven number...I'll think of something!**

* * *

 **To: Hinano Kurahashi**

 **From: ?**

"Yay! A letter finally for me!" Hinano happily held a letter high with both of her hands holding it. The envelope have the color of moss green, like one's natural colors of plants' leaves.

"That's great! You should totally read it right now~." Kaede smile cheekily as she nudge the cheerful nature girl. She knows who the anonymous person is already.

"I don't know..." The ginger-haired girl was hestitate of doing so when some pressure was applying onto her shoulder (arms since Kaede still nudging her). "I don't want anyone looking over my shoulder like a creepy person." She said it her still positive voice but was mentally aiming at Kaede.

"I'm not gonna judge!"

Hinano wasn't gonna cave in anytime now.

"Fine, but let me know how it turns out and let me read it after you~"

"Okay! Jeez, you're sure are super eager about this."

And so actress walks away and starts up a conversation with Nagisa.

"What does it say?" Hinano tear open the envelope and unfolded the paper and began reading.

 **Hinano Kurahashi is our E Class nature girl. She's very bold to hold many different kinds of bugs and knows the price for each different species. Funny that she knows her prices in insect trading so well that she wouldn't need to kill Korosensei.**

 **She's super cheerful and she's always smile at life in nature and in general, even when life isn't smiling back. Her positive attitude brighten up the room and she unexpectantly strong. Which makes her a very cute girl with many cool features.**

 **For instance. She is strong when it come to assassination and mentality. Always taking advice from Ms. JelaBitch and refining her conversation skills (with Touka Yada alongside her). And being able to not be disgusted by Taiga Okajima's perverted conversations. She either got a strong gag reflex or she have gotten use to his sleaze talk better than the rest of us. Still impressive.**

 **Hinano Kurahashi is a cute girl with a great personality, unexpected knowledge of bug trades and payment, and a great classmate to befriend with and get to know of.**

 **-Anonymous**

Hinano begin to giggle. And a certain boy who taken an interest in her, was watching the ginger-haired girl's reaction from a somewhat a far, since their seats are close.

"So it looks like she likes your letter, Justice."

"Wo—Kayano!" Justice almost fell off his chair and quickly turn to the shortest girl in class. "When did you get here?!"

"That doesn't matter now." And she grin wide as the Cheshire Cat.

All the dark green-haired boy could do was blush that Kaede already know his secret intention of sending that letter to Hinano.

"So you send your letter to a cute girl too?" The class pervert join in the conversation. "Can't believe she haven't figure it out yet."

Kaede felt a little offended for him not noticing that she's cute too. Then again, if it's from Taiga, then she doesn't mind getting a pass.

"Yeah unlike someone else who actually did discovered..." Kaede comment quietly as she remember seeing Rinka's reaction when she did discover who her anonymous sender was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hope you guys like it!** **Spring break is just right around the corner! So excited I'm gonna earn extra sleeping hours than the time I lose them due to school work!**

* * *

 **Alternate chapter ending (Some OOC):**

"So you gonna confess or what?"

"T-that I'm her anonymous guy?" Justice try to dodge the question and turn course to a different topic.

"Nice try." Kaede grin became an open-mouthed smile, and it widen.

The boy sigh and gave a honest answer than even try resisting.

"Even if I did. She'll highly reject me, because her eyes is always looking at—"

"I know. She always fangirling about Mr. Karusuma."

"Yeah... But I'm honestly satisfy with..." He look at Hinano one more time. She stop giggling moments ago, but her smile was still shining. "Just that."

"How charming of you."


	21. To: Taiga Okajima

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL THE PERFERT THE HARDEST TO WRITE A LETTER TO! I found a tumblr post saying this person favorite shipping and I laugh too much than I should of had.**

 **Taiga X Forever alone...**

 **Poor guy...**

* * *

 **To: Taiga Okajima**

 **From: ?**

"OH MY GOD! Yes!" Taiga scream out his happiness as he holding his received color envelope of turquoise. "Maybe I go get some chocolates along with the letter!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the poor lonely pervert.

He instantly tear out the tab and begins reading his letter.

 **Taiga Okajima is a unique individual. After getting to knowing him for a year now. He have a keen sense in photography and always takes really good shots, as if they're officially from a magazine... Although the shots he takes aren't much pleasing to most people's eyes, he got a great vision of 20/20!**

 **Even though he's dirty-minded, and all he talk about is his taste in girls. He can actually be pretty cool sometimes. Especially when he have the same mind as Korosensei.**

 **"Pornagraphy could maybe once save the world." Was what he once said during the summer. He look so cool back then. May sound bad at first and present, but you had be there to know what's up.**

 **I hope for the better he becomes a great photographer in the future!**

 **\- Anonymous**

Taiga is internally crying. Happiness is overflowing like the mental tears coming out of his imagination.

'Thank you for whoever wrote this to me, you beautiful girl...!'

A group of Class E's girls were watching the receiver's reaction. And one girl specifically was smiling. Yuzuki, Megu, and Kayano just sweat-drop at Taiga's happiness. Megu on the other hand look at her group members to see if they were affected as she was. But one wasn't for she just kept on smiling.

"You sent Okajima that letter didn't you?" Megu switch her gaze to her the girl sitting in her desk. "Genuine must be your second nature, Kurahashi."

Her jade eyes met with Megu's yellow olive eyes, and the nature girl kept smiling.

"Well someone gotta send him a letter eventually."

"I'm honestly surprise that you can withstand his sleaze talks."

"When you have a house full of older brothers, you learn to steel your state of mind and just get to use to it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope I made Taiga happy and my readers happy as well...though I don't know if anyone have him as their favorite underrated character...**

 **So pity letter for him?**


	22. To: Atonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery

**Using her full name just 'cuz. -\\_(•_•)_/-**

* * *

 **To: Ritsu**

 **From: ?**

"Look at this! A letter to Ritsu!" Yuzuki pick up the letter that in front of the giant computer. The envelope was a pale pink. 'Takebayashi probably wrote this.'

Then the otaku look back at her screen, which is shut down at the moment. The 2-D girl won't be awake til thirty minutes.

'She could get a notification on her screen. But why would he write a letter instead, knowing Takebayshi's knowledge in computers.'

"Look like Ritsu isn't awake yet." Sumire walked up as she gave a small wave. "Looks like I got time to see if my letter is well-written and see if any proofreading needs to be done."

"You're Ritsu's anonymous person?"

The round girl nodded and begin to carefully open the tab and unfolded the paper. Then she scan down her writing. Yuzuki reading as well.

 **Ritsu is a wonderful girl and an important member of our E Class family! She's very supportive, cute and friendly, and a smart individual! She's one of our transfer student who's from Norway. An oversea student is very cool...though she was unexpected when she turns out to be a computer(rized) student.**

 **She can create anything from her inserted 3-D printer, which is amazing. Her printing is on point, that she could be a great sculpture artist and be on par with Sousuke Sugaya.**

 **She's full of surprises and one of them is: she very human like all of us in E Class. Thanks to Korosensei that is.**

 **\- Anonymous**

Yuzuki was in comical tears.

"That's so beautiful!"

Then the two girls hear the monitor buzzing, meaning Ritsu is awake.

"Good morning! Fuwa and Hara!" The 2-D girl cheerfully greets as she optionally program.

"Mornin' Ritsu!" Sumire greets back and she turn to the Otaku and wink at her. Signaling her to not reveal the E Class's mother identity.

The coconut-haired girl got the message and playfully reveal a letter.

"Takebayashi wrote a letter for you!"

"Hm?" Rusty ask in questioning.

And with the universe's purely perfect and coincidence timing. Said boy name Hotaru Takebayashi overheard something as he enter the classroom. Shock and confusion was written on his face.

Along with some blushes.

* * *

 **It's finally SPRING BREAK! I've been super lazy and busy with other fandom work besides writing fan fics! So thanks for your patience and I hope you guys are enjoying your vacation as well!**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a song fan fic writing prompts! Collection of one-shots with various pairings base on whatever song I'm listening to!**


	23. To: Kotaro Takebayshi

**Ugh! I thought I uploaded it before, and I deleted it...but I didn't do that but deleted the chapter and had to start all over!**

 **I reveal the sender early just because I want to.**

* * *

 **To: Kotaro Takebayashi**

 **From: ?**

"How unexpected!" Yuzuki and Kaede are surprise about the actions of E Class's female representative.

"I thought you be writing a letter to Isogai, being that you're both class's co-representatives." The green-haired girl slides in a sly comment.

"Yep. Thought I send a letter to someone who doesn't expect anything. Plus I don't know if anyone else is." Megu explain as she smirk. "Plus, it's not a crime to be generous."

"There's Ritsu." Yuzuki comment.

"Terseka seem to get along with him very well too." Kaede comment.

The IkeMegu sweat-drop at the comments.

"Hehehe—Here he comes!" She only yell in a whisper-like voice.

The male otaku walk to his table to find an envelope of simply white.

He opened it and began reading. And the girls watching him do so to see a reaction at the end.

 **Kotaro Takebayshi is a smart individual. His knowledge in explosive technology and technology in general is amazing, that he's on par with Itona Horibe. And his knowledge in medicine and chemistry could be on par with Manami Okuda... If she wasn't currently into poison making, that is.**

 **In the future he would become a successful duo with either Itona and Manami. If he partner up with Itona, they'll be the tech duo. Or if he partner up with Manami, they'll be the medic-savior duo.**

 **Either way. You know this guy will be saving lives someday! But right now he's into killing one life—like the rest of E Class.**

 **And that's killing our teacher, Korosensei.**

 **-Anonymous.**

The receiver's face was turn to where Megu, Yuzuki, and Kaede couldn't see. He lift a finger to adjust his glasses as the anime shining effects reflects off his glasses.

"Did he like it?" Megu question her observation.

"I think he's trying to be cool about it." Kaede guess as well.

"I don't think that's it." Yuzuki answer for the both of the girl's guesses. "Remember, he have no interest in 3-D girls."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Been a while since I've updated this...not mention along with my other stories...**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading and waiting on my update on this story!**


	24. To: Taisei Yoshida

***This chapter been rewritten due to me mixing up who the sender are.**

* * *

 **To: Taisei Yoshida**

 **From: ?**

"Hey a letter." Taisei finds a simple marmalade orange envelope on his desk. "This must be from Sumire."

 **Taisei Yoshida is a impressive mechanic. Being a part of Teraseka's group, he's not a troublemaker than you think. He's more of a engineer maker... If that makes sense. With his skills and Itona Horibe's technology skills, they can evolve the technology to many wonders.**

 **E class and his group of friends, and soon the world will see the growth the dread-locks boy have develops over the year.**

 **Hopefully one day Taisei Yoshida creates a flying car.**

"Hey Sumire! Did you write this to me?" He walks up to the E class mother. Holding out the letter and its envelope with it.

"No I didn't. Sorry." The round girl smile as she put a hand up as a gesture of no. "If I did, I would of used my favorite color for the envelope instead of this shade of orange."

"Guess that's true." He looks at the marmalade orange envelope as he remember what his childhood friend's favorite: Pink or Rose pink.

"This writing is nothing like Teraseka's." Taisei comments aloud with confusion. "So did any of you guys wrote this letter to me?" He then ask his group of friends; Ryouma, Kirara, Takuya, and Itona.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"I already written my letter to someone else.

"Well hell it ain't my writing to begin with."

From a few desk away sat a boy with glasses, and a love for 2-D girls. Smirking that he accomplished his mission of this anonymous project as he see the engineer boy being confused.

* * *

 **I NEED TO GET THS STORY DONE WHEN I REMEMEBR HOW CLOSE I AM TO FINISHING THIS SERIES!**


	25. To: Itona Horibe

**Been reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllyy slow on this story. Sorry and thanks for those who are still reading and following this story. :)**

* * *

 **To: Itona Horibe**

 **From: ?**

"This isn't surprising." Itona found an envelope on his desk. His guess was gonna be Kirara and her attempt at dark curses which he still thinks it's fool of crap that shouldn't be believed in much.

Opening the letter and already know who it was by one sentence as he skimming on the written words.

 **Itona Horibe is a cool mechanic. He was able to create a small silent shooting tank with scraps wherever the hell he found them, but it was sadly destroy by the stupid ferret.**

 **He a cool guy even though he got that sharp tongue of his. His facial expression is pretty...monotone. Reason he got the nickname graduate picture guy. His words show what he's feeling and he's pretty straight forward about them too.**

 **Not only that. He makes a cool motorcycle buddy to have whether you could ride one with him, or simply talk about them.**

 **I hope in the future he get his family's business back and make a huge impact on the world with amazing mechanic skills he hone.**

 **-Anonymous**

The platinum-haired man kept his calm composure as he turn to find his "mechanic buddy" in class.

"Yoshida." He calls out the boy in dreadlocks.

The boy with that hairstyle turn to the owner of Itona's voice.

"You can't be anymore obvious than this." The receiver stretch his lips in a small grin.

All Taisei can do was just laugh it out.

* * *

 ***Gonna go and remake the previous chapter now...because I didn't make it sense and I mix up the sender, which (not a spoiler) was supposed to be Kotaru Takebayashi as Taisei's anonymous senders.**


End file.
